The Expression Of Hate
by cass189
Summary: Written for the Best Domination Ever Contest. Bella really hated Edward, despite how much she loved it when he did really bad things to her. EXB Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

This was written for the Best Domination Ever Contest. I hope you like it.

Thank you to Kiriny13 for being such a great Beta :)

* * *

**The Expression Of Hate**

BPOV

I hated Edward Cullen. I really did, and I was pretty sure he hated me, too.

This wasn't a mild kind of hate, either. We hated each other with a brutal force that had me throwing things at him and glowing inside every time one of them hit him.

He wasn't so physical with me, but his less-than-kind words let me know exactly how he felt about me. It was actually quite ironic how he was a sweetheart and a perfect gentleman with everyone else, but was a complete bastard when it came to me.

If he wasn't Alice's brother, I'm pretty sure I would have murdered him already, preferably in a way that made him suffer.

Yes, Edward Cullen and I hated each other, which was why I had no idea how I had ended up in this very compromising position.

One moment I was fighting with him and the next, I was pinned to a wall, completely naked, while an equally naked Edward basically attacked me with his mouth while he got ready to fuck me. And he wasn't being gentle, either. Something told me that if I went on with this, I would get more than just a glimpse at Edward's darkest side.

I would be thoroughly fucked.

In a moment of clarity amongst the haze that was my mind, I realized I should stop this before it got too far. I placed my hands on his chest and tried to push him back.

He didn't even bulge, though.

"Stop fighting me, Bella. You know you want this. You wouldn't be standing here naked if you didn't." I tried to push him away again but just like before, he didn't move. He slapped my ass, making me cry out instead, and bit down hard on my neck.

"You like it hard and nice, don't you, Bella?" I whimpered and pushed on his chest one last time, but only half-heartedly.

Fuck, I wanted this. I would never admit it to him, but I wanted this.

Edward's hands moved up my sides to my breasts and cupped them as his mouth nibbled on my earlobe.

"You really do have amazing breasts, Bella. I always knew you did. They're fucking round and perky just how I like them." I whimpered as he kneaded my breasts and at the knowledge he had apparently been checking me out.

If I was being honest with myself, I would have to confess that I had checked him out more than once, as well. He was a fine male specimen, after all.

As he lavished attention to my neck area and my breasts, making me feel things I had never felt before—things that should more than likely be forbidden—my hands moved on their own accord, caressing his body. His chest and shoulders, his stomach, his cute ass...

In no time, we were completely tangled in each other, mouths kissing every inch of skin they had access to and hands caressing and kneading. There was burning fire everywhere and I gladly welcomed it.

I didn't know why, but I was willing to let Edward take me as he pleased. I was willing to give myself to him.

I used my hand that was on his lower back to pull him closer to me, letting him know exactly what I wanted, but he seemed to have other things in mind.

He took my lower lip between his teeth and nibbled on it before pulling back to speak.

"Before we do anything else, you're going to suck me off, Bella." I looked down at his hard erection but before I could say anything else, he gripped my hair and made me tilt my head to the side so he could whisper in my ear. "And don't even think about using your teeth more than you should because if you do, I swear I'll spank that ass of yours until I'm satisfied and then I'll fuck you so hard and repeatedly, you won't be able to walk at all after." He slapped my ass, giving emphasis to his words and I embarrassingly whimpered, the heat pooling between my legs.

I loved a man who could talk dirty.

I was pushed to my knees and licked my lips when I was levelled with his cock. He was deliciously enormous and even though I wasn't sure how much of him I could take in my mouth, I really wanted to taste him.

I wouldn't behave as nicely as he expected me to, though. I wanted to see how far I could take him and truthfully, I wanted to see if he would go through with his promise.

I stuck my tongue out and ran it from his tip to base, making him growl in the process and grip my hair. That sound only fuelled my desire to tease him and so, I took his tip in my mouth, sucking on it as my tongue traced it, spreading the pre-cum that had accumulated there.

His hand kept tugging on my hair as I did so and he slowly started to buck his hips in my direction, urging me to take more of him inside my mouth and I did just so.

I moaned from around him while taking as much of him as I could in my mouth and moved one of my hands to his balls so I could tickle and massage them.

When he growled again, I closed my mouth tightly around him and started to move it up and down his length, feeling him get impossibly harder. He really was big and certainly felt more than huge in my mouth.

"I knew you would have an amazing mouth, Bella. Keep sucking on me just like that, baby." I moaned deeply at his words as I increased the rhythm and intensity of my movements.

It didn't take long for Edward to be moving his hips faster and for me to feel him twitch in my mouth.

He growled deeply and pulled on my hair as I sucked him hard, squeezing his balls as he reached his release.

It was a wonderful sound.

"That's it, baby, take all I have to give you." I moaned from around him once more, licking him clean as he came in my mouth and I forced myself to relax my throat so I could swallow.

I kept sucking on him until I felt him relax and once I was satisfied with what I had done to him, I took only his tip in my mouth and lightly bit down on it, making him jump.

"Fuck, Bella!" He immediately tugged on my hair and pulled me up, staring straight at me. "You're a fucking dirty girl, aren't you? What did I tell you would happen if you did that?"

I just smiled innocently at him and shrugged, waiting to see what he was going to do.

I didn't have to wait long.

He took me in his arms, lifting me off the floor and turning me around so I was kneeling on a chair he had positioned close to us earlier, bending over its back. I felt completely exposed to him like this.

"Now, Isabella, I don't want you to fight. If you do, I'll increase your punishment. Do you hear me?" I fought the shiver of pleasure that ran down my body when he called me Isabella. It let me know that he was the one in charge.

"I don't want you to speak unless you're going to beg for me, Isabella. The only sounds I allow you to make are moans. Are we clear?" I simply nodded, knowing it was better not to fight him over it now. "Good girl."

He took my ass in his hands, squeezing it, spreading my cheeks and taking possession over it with strong caresses that made my whole body melt.

"You have an amazing ass, Isabella. I'll enjoy playing with it." I shivered again and then jumped slightly when he slapped my ass once, twice, three times, each time slightly stronger than the other. "Do you like this, baby?"

I knew I wasn't supposed to answer and I didn't want to anyway because I would have to admit I did. The feeling of his hand on me, slapping my ass and then stroking the skin he had just spanked only made the desire grow in the pit of my stomach, making me wish for more. And he did give me more, slapping my ass with just enough force to make me feel the burn for a second and anticipate the things he planned to do to me.

Soon, I found myself moaning and squirming after every hard stroke as he kept on spanking me and caressing my ass after. He seemed to like that because I felt the burn caused by the contact of his hand on my ass one more intense time before he leaned in to kiss my now sensitive ass cheeks.

"I think this is enough for now. Look at me." He tangled his fingers in my hair, forcing me to turn my head to the side and he smiled widely when I looked at him. I was sure I knew why he was smiling like that.

I was panting hard due to the desire coursing through my veins, the heat was pooled between my legs, and I knew my whole face, especially my eyes, portrayed that desire.

Who knew sexual spanking could have this effect on me?

"You really liked this, you dirty girl. Let's see how wet it made you." He let go of my hair and kneaded my ass again, then reached between my legs. He ran his fingers up and down my entrance, spreading my juiced and making me moan loudly.

Then, as fast as his fingers were on me, they were gone but before I could protest, he was gripping my waist and pressing his cock to my ass, letting it slid between my legs, teasing me.

He was so hard already!

One of his hands reached between my legs again and, grabbing his cock, he used its tip to tease my wet center by running it up and down my center, parting my folds and then pulling back.

When I bucked my hips back, silently asking for more, he chuckled and moved his hand back to my waist, positioning his cock at my entrance.

"You want this, don't you, Bella? You want my hard cock inside your wet pussy." I couldn't resist and moaned my answer.

"Yes." His hand immediately made contact with my ass again, as he slapped it.

"I didn't tell you that you could speak, did I?" I shook my head, swallowing hard. "I'll let this one pass but if it happens again, you'll be punished."

I was about to protest, tell him I would speak all I wanted just to see his reaction but was stopped when he bucked his hips, inserting his tip inside of me.

Oh, he was too big and thick! I could feel the pressure his cock was making on my pussy as he spread me. I didn't know if I could take this.

I forced myself to take several deep breaths as he moved inch by inch inside of me until he was impaling me completely. My throat became dry then and I gripped the chair as my body got used to him and his size.

He was stretching me beyond what I thought was possible and I was glad he kept still, simply caressing my spine, as we both got used to being connected.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Bella." My answer came out in a moan as I slowly moved my hips back experimentally, almost screaming in pleasure as he immediately hit a particularly pleasurable spot inside of me.

All the discomfort I might be feeling at being completely stretched immediately disappeared; giving place to a mind-blowing pleasure that all but took my breath away.

Edward then pulled almost completely out of me, only to slam back inside, successfully making both of us moan loudly.

He tightly gripped my waist as he started to move and urged me to move with him, increasing the friction between us. He quickly set an almost manic rhythm that had me crying in pleasure every time he moved deeply inside of me.

I was fascinated by the feeling of having him inside of me like that.

As he started to move faster and faster, I began to feel that familiar pleasure building in the pit of my stomach and I knew I wouldn't last long. I didn't think he would either.

"Can you feel this, Bella? Can you feel my balls slamming against you every time I move inside of you? It's an amazing feeling, isn't it? I fucking love it." I could definitely feel it and I had to agree with him. It felt damn good.

I nodded as well as I could and I let out a strangled cry as he thrusted deeply inside of me once more.

I would come fast and hard if he kept moving in and out of me as fast and hard as he was now.

"And I love how your wet pussy is squeezing me now. So good…" Another deep thrust that had me going absolutely crazy.

My hands almost gave up beneath me as he kept moving without ever stopping. My moans and whimpers increased in volume and from that point on, I was completely lost on the turmoil of sensations taking over my body

My release triggered Edward's and he quickly followed me while crying out in pleasure. At least I wasn't the only one screaming and moaning.

He only stopped moving in and out of me when he lost some of his strength and his hold on me loosened. I allowed my body to relax on the chair as I lost my own strength

Both our breathings were fast and shallow and I couldn't help but to smile. I might be enjoying this, but he was as well.

We stood still for several minutes until Edward made me move so I was standing up with him. He nibbled on my neck and then kissed me before smiling.

"You really are a dirty girl, Bella." I simply shrugged while wrapping my arms around his neck. "Are you ready for more?"

More? There was more to come? I raised an eyebrow at his question but instead of answering me, he simply laughed before picking me up and practically throwing me over his shoulder.

Oh, this should be good!

He all but threw me on bed when we got to his bedroom and sat down next to me.

"Now, Bella, you be a good girl and behave yourself so I can do what I want. You won't say anything unless I order you to speak and you'll keep your legs spread wide open for me, do you hear me? If you misbehave, I'll have to punish you again." I simply nodded as he ran his hand up my leg.

As he pulled me to his lap, I knew I should behave myself but once again, I wanted to see what my punishment would be.

Even sitting on his lap, my legs were still open as he wanted, so I decided to test him and closed them. His eyes flashed to mine as I did so and I couldn't help but to cry out as he smacked my ass.

"Open your legs." I bit down on my lower lip but didn't open them. "Open them now, Isabella."

As I remained quiet with my legs closed, he grabbed me and threw me on bed again.

I bounced up and down a few times as he pushed me down so I was lying on my back, and then he reached for something on the nightstand—A man's scarf.

"Alright, if you want to act like a bad girl, you'll be treated like one."

"Edward, what are you going to do to me?" I was pretty sure what he had in mind when he started to wrap the scarf around my wrists, stretching my arms over my head so he could knot the scarf around the bed's bars, effectively tying me down to it.

"Nothing you won't enjoy, I'm sure. I'll just do what I please with you tonight. And what I want right now is to have you tied down to this bed, spread out for me. I'll make you beg for me, for my cock." I had no doubts he would.

Before I could say anything, he was standing up and reaching for two more scarves. He pulled me down the bed, making me stretch my arms, and then wrapped those scarves around each one of my ankles and then tied them to the bed posts so my legs were completely opened for him.

I was completely spread and stretched on the bed like this, the muscles in my arms protesting and even though I tried to close my legs, there was no way I could do it when my legs were tied to the bed posts.

He smiled, clearly pleased, and moved so he was standing between my legs. His hand made contact with my inner thigh in a light smack.

"This is perfect, isn't it, Bella?" I didn't answer and he just smiled while running a finger up and then down my entrance, which he traced painfully slowly. "You're such a bad girl. You'll be punished, Bella."

I whimpered as he pulled his hand back and smirked.

"Do you know what your punishment will be?" Unsure if I was expected to answer or not, I just shook my head. "Of course you don't. I'll tell you, though. I'll do really bad things to you tonight. I'll take you to new heights just to pull you back down once you're close to your peak. You'll please me tonight and you'll be begging me to do the same to you, to let you come... But I won't. I want to see you moan and scream and only when I'm satisfied with what you've given me will I think about allowing you to reach your climax."

I forced myself to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. Edward really knew what he was doing to me and I knew he would do unexplainable things to me.

I couldn't wait for it!

From that point on, I was completely lost on him.

He kissed, touched and licked me, teasing me to almost madness. I wanted him so much... I wanted him, but I wasn't even close to having him. He meant what he said. He would drive me completely crazy before he finally let me come.

I pulled on the scarf tied around my wrists, trying to get free so I could just touch him as he played with my breasts, but didn't manage to get free.

He really could do whatever he pleased with me like this and he did just that.

He moved up my body until he was straddling my chest and I knew what this meant. It could be interesting.

He took his cock in his hand and led it to my mouth, pressing its head to my lips and parting them so I would lightly kiss it.

"Here, baby, suck on it just a little. Just like you've done earlier." I nodded and sucked his tip into my mouth again and then pulled back so I could speak.

"You have a nice cock." He smiled down at me as I took him in my mouth again.

"Yes, you like a good cock, don't you?" I simply moaned from around, making him grip my hair lightly and tug on it so I would take more of him inside my mouth. "And mine was the best you ever had."

As I continued to please him, I raised an eyebrow as if asking how he knew that. He was right, he was the best cock I ever had had, but I wouldn't ever say that to him.

"I felt the pressure you exerted on my cock when I fucked you from behind, baby. Your pussy is the tightest I ever had, which surprised me since I know you are far from innocent." He was right again. I wasn't innocent at all and his cock was just amazing.

I kept sucking on his head, swirling my tongue around it and bobbing my head up and down his length when he thrusted his hips in my direction, making me take him deep inside my mouth.

I wanted to use my hands to squeeze his balls but I couldn't, being tied down like this.

It wasn't long until I felt his erection start twitching in my mouth and that's when he pulled back.

"That's enough." I unwillingly let go of him and he moved so he was once again kneeling between my legs and took a deep breath before leaning in to place a kiss on my stomach.

"You do have one talented little mouth, Bella." I smiled up at him more satisfied than I should probably be by the fact that he seemed to enjoy my... skills, let's say.

It took him only a minute to recover from what I had done to him and as he laid on top of me, his mouth easily found my right breast, licking and nibbling on my nipple as his hand travelled down to tease my entrance with feather-like touches that only fuelled my desire for him.

"You're so fucking wet for me, Bella." I whimpered in pleasure as he finally applied more pressure to my entrance, parting my lips so he could insert one long finger inside of me.

As his fingers started to move inside of me, he bit down on my nipple and I let out a loud moan, which made him bite me again.

He quickly inserted a second finger inside of me as I whimpered in pleasure, followed soon after by a third one. He expertly moved his finger in and out of me, curling them every now and then so he could apply some pressure on my inner walls.

Soon, my breathing became shallower and I knew I was close.

"That feels so good, Edward… So good." And it did feel good.

I shouldn't have spoken, though, because the moment the words left my mouth, Edward took his hand back and chuckled at my expression of despair.

He had stopped when I was so close! I couldn't believe he had stopped. I was almost ready to throw a tantrum.

"Edward..." I pulled on the scarves tying me down but they didn't budge and that only made Edward smile as he kissed up my chest to my neck.

As he moved, he allowed the tip of his erection to brush my entrance, groaning once at the sensation, as I bit down on my lower lip in order not to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, Bella, you're still so wet." He pushed the head of his cock inside of me, making my eyes roll back, but before I could really enjoy the feeling of having him inside of me, he drew back.

The damn bastard really did mean what he said about taking me to the edge only to bring me back down.

Before I could say anything, he crashed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply. It was a kiss that made my entire body shudder and my toes curl but once again, he was gone too soon. Gladly for me, I liked the place where his mouth was heading to very much.

He teased my belly button with his tongue and let his teeth graze the skin of my hips before I finally felt his breath near my entrance, causing my whole body to break into goose bumps.

He seemed to study my reaction for a few maddening seconds before finally speaking.

"Do you know what I'm going to you right now, Bella?" I could only whimper. Luckily, I still wasn't expected to directly answer him. "I'm going to lick you dry, Bella. I'm going to lick that beautiful pussy of yours dry."

I gasped at his words and practically purred when Edward's hand went to my entrance, opening it so his tongue could dart deep inside of me.

Damn it! I could already tell he had one amazing tongue to go with that talented mouth of his.

He did as he had said he would, running his tongue up and down my entrance several times and licking all of my juices.

The fact that he kept humming from between my legs only served to fuel my desire and increase the pleasure running through my veins. I was trashing on bed, trying to get him to give me even more.

All I wanted to do was tangle my fingers in hair and pull on it.

When he took my clit in his mouth and started to suck on it, there was fire everywhere. Surrounding me, running through my body...

He nibbled on my clit and sucked me with such intensity and feverous need; I was soon close to my release. Too close and he apparently knew it because in that moment, he pulled back and resting his chin on my lower stomach, smiled up at me.

"You taste so fucking delicious, Bella!" The breath was caught in my throat and I was all but panting.

He had stopped. I couldn't believe he had stopped.

"Edward, please...." My voice was strained and I almost couldn't breathe. "Please."

"Please what, Bella?" I simply whimpered. This was too much for me. "If you don't tell me what you want, you won't have it, Bella."

Why did he have to tease me so much? He wanted me to beg for him, I already had. I didn't think I could do much more now.

"Tell me, Isabella." I took a deep breath and, gathering all my strength, told him exactly what I wanted and needed.

"I need... I want you inside of me, Edward. Please fuck me. Hard!" He chuckled loudly and then smiled down at me while aligning our bodies together.

"Good girl. Now you deserve to be rewarded." Finally!

He moved up my body so he was lying on top of me between my legs and whispered in my ear.

"I will fuck you hard, Bella. I hope you are prepared for that." Before I could even think about answering him, he placed himself at my entrance and with a crooked smile in my direction, he entered me with a long and fast thrust that had me screaming embarrassingly loud.

His cock exerted that pressure on my entrance again but with one more push, he was completely cradled deep inside of me.

"That's it, baby. Scream for me. Scream as loud as you can." I did as he said when he began to thrust fast and hard on top of me and I bucked my hips in rhythm with his so I could increase the amazing sensation he was already providing me with.

As he moved wildly on top of me, fucking me as hard as he had said he would, he nibbled on my jaw and neck and I knew I wouldn't last long.

My mind quickly went blank and my movements became erratic as he wrapped his arms around my waist, making me arch my back as well as I could while still tied down. In this position, my breasts stuck out in his direction and he took the opportunity to lavish attention to them, licking and nibbling on my nipples.

Soon, I was crying out in pleasure and practically begging for him to let me come this time.

"That's it, Bella." He bucked his hips even more powerfully against mine, making me scream once more. "Come now, baby. Come for me. I want to feel your warm pussy clench around me."

As if commanded by his words and the feeling of having him impaling me completely, I came hard, clenching tightly around him.

My eyes rolled back as I screamed his name and my sight blurred. All I could feel was him moving on top of me, reaching for his own climax, which overtook him with two more particularly deep thrusts.

His grip on me tightened and he all but growled as he spilled inside of me, biting down on my right breast.

He didn't stop moving on top of me, allowing me to ride the last waves of my orgasm, until his body went limp and he collapsed on top of me.

We lay in that position for several minutes as our breaths came back to normal and I regained the ability to think clearly.

That had been damn amazing!

After a while, Edward pulled out of me and rolled to the side. He ran his fingers through his hair and then smiled at me. He lounged on bed for a few minutes before finally releasing me.

When he finally did so, I just allowed myself to relax on bed as he lay next to me on his stomach, simply lounging and occupying most of the bed. My body was still trembling slightly and I was completely amazed by the force of my orgasms.

Sex was never this good before!

We were quiet for several minutes, recovering from our activities, before he moved to caress my stomach, kiss my shoulder and speak.

"Now, that was amazing." I silently agreed with him. "Tonight will be difficult to beat, but I'm sure we can do it." I raised an eyebrow and sat up straight on bed.

What exactly did he mean with that? Did he think he was _that_ amazing? I mean, he was, but he didn't need to know it.

"What?"

"Well, Bella, now that I got to see how good you are, I'll want to do this again." I huffed and got up, wrapping the sheet around me.

This was exactly one of the reasons why I hated him so much. Who was he to assume I would want to keep on seeing him?!

Edward rolled to the side and then sat down, leaning against the headboard with an amused look on his face.

"You really have the nerve! What makes you think I would want to sleep with you again? What makes you think you're that good?" He chuckled and winked at me.

"If I remember correctly, Bella, you were screaming my name from the top of your lungs just a few minutes ago, so I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it." Damn, I knew I should have tried to control myself.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but I won't be your sex pet." He just laughed and reached for me, grabbing the sheet and pulling me to him before I could step out of his reach.

He enveloped me in his arms and whispered in my ear.

"Oh, but you are, Bella. I'm not letting you go." And just to prove he wasn't he bit down on my neck again before looking at me. "My little pet... I like that."

I huffed again and punched his arm.

"I hate you." He smiled again, leaning in to peck my lips.

"I know, my pet. Maybe that's what made the sex so good. But even though you hate me, you loved this." He kissed me again and despite myself, I agreed with him, allowing myself to melt in his arms once again.

This didn't change anything, really. I still hated Edward Cullen, I just happened to love the things he could do to me.

"You know what, Bella? This was the best fantasy so far." And with that I couldn't help but to laugh, effectively dropping the character I was playing.

It was okay, though. We had been in character for a while and we had definitely done a wonderful job because let's face it—the last thing I felt for my husband was hate.

"I think it was, as well. Next time, I'll be the one tying to bed, though." He chuckled at me and lightly nibbled on my neck, letting me know he was up to that.

* * *

So, what do you think?


	2. Voting

Voting for the Best Domination Ever Contest is open.

Go there and vote for your favorite one-shot.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2284419/Best_Domination_Ever_Contest


End file.
